


waiting, fading, floating away

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, No Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhappy Ending, a plotbunny hit and i was like "oh okay", this was written at like 1am, you can kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: Shuichi was never good at saying things in time.It's like life's sick practical joke.





	waiting, fading, floating away

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:30 as i write this god i'm tired
> 
> still not sorry
> 
> title is from panic switch by the silversun pickups

Shuichi was never good at saying things in time.

It's almost tragically hilarious. He can corner a murderer among his classmates, but when it comes to more personal matters, he reaches a blue screen, frozen. 

Like trying to confess to someone he likes. The corny romance novels he read (night after night) to practice (always worrying about being caught) made this look so much easier than it actually was.

Kaito was the kind of guy he found ideal. Sure, he was trying to help him improve, but he was also willing to wait a bit if the detective was lagging behind.

Suffice to say, Shuichi had fallen _hard_ , but there was no safety net to catch him once he inevitably fell over.

For now, this dance would continue, as he repeatedly tried to work up the courage to confess, only to shoot himself down each time.

___________

 

Their party had dwindled down, and during the fourth murder trial, the fourth trial-wide split opinion, he and the man he loved stood on opposite sides, glaring at each other. At the very least, Shuichi wasn't putting effort into it. 

He knew Kaito had a nature to defend others, but wouldn't fault him for believing in what he thought was right.

___________

 

The way Kaito had looked at him after Gokuhara was executed crushed any hope he had of confessing and apologizing. 

He felt like he'd betrayed the astronaut, somehow, so he put those hopes to bed, sleeping with them soon after.

___________

 

Irony. Just irony at its most depressingly amusing. He felt like he was being crushed by his feelings for Kaito, and now those gathered for the fifth trial were arguing over whose crushed corpse had been found in the hydraulic press. 

He and Harukawa were the only participants who thought that Kaito was the one they'd found.

-

He'd never been so relieved and so horrified to be wrong. He saw him again and almost broke down.

Again, he bottled it up.

___________

 

This wasn't fair.

It was Ouma who had been crushed, but Kaito had been the killer, and he was about to die. 

Die for them. 

He had a thousand things to say, but none of them are what he wanted to say.

He had to watch him be dragged to his death.

For a second, he wanted to join him. He helped kill him.

All of them.

-

As the rocket changed course,  _"I love you, Kaito"_ hung on his lips, in his throat, choking him. 

As he saw him die, every botched and prematurely killed confession choked him, until he couldn't speak, almost couldn't breathe.

As the rocket landed and opened, he sunk to his knees, whispering every confession left unsaid to a corpse.

 

* * *

 

 

It was over. They'd escaped. At the cost of everyone other than themselves.

There were only three survivors.

All of them had someone they wanted to bring with them.

Shuichi looked to the ruins of their prison. He wondered if Harukawa and Yumeno were thinking the same thing.

This was their ending, but it wasn't happy or ideal.

This game had no winners.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll fix the extra stuff later
> 
> sorry this was short
> 
> this got kind of out of control


End file.
